vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Swamp Thing
Summary Swamp Thing is an elemental creature who shares a connection to all plant life on the planet Earth through a network called the Green. He is a mass of vegetable matter that absorbed the memories and personality of Alec Holland, a botanist who died in a swamp shortly after creating a hormonal Bio-Restorative Formula for plants. He is associated with the Parliament of Trees, the White Lantern Corps, and the Justice League Dark. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Alec Holland, Swamp Thing Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Elemental Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Only has internal organs because he wishes to, Can alter his body to be more useful in the situation he is in, Can make himself look completely like a human or turn into animals, Altered his body to contain stakes and garlic to defeat vampires), Life Support (Doesn't need to breathe, Doesn't need to sleep), Immortality (Types 2, Can survive without a head, 3 and 8, Protected by the Green), Non-Corporeal (His consciousness can exist without his body, His mind is a function of his astral body, and isn't linked to his brain), Intangibility (Can make bodies out of intangible elements, such as water or clouds), Nigh-Omnipresence (Is one with the planet), Holy Manipulation (Absorbed wood from the Garden of Eden, and can use it to create an armor to protect him from demons), Pain tolerance (Swamp Thing doesn't feel pain), Dimensional Travel (His essence can jump into another universe and create a new body for him there, Can enter the afterlife, Can change his vibration frequency to access other dimensions, Can travel to another layer of reality), Regeneration (High-Godly, Swamp Thing cannot be killed as long as the Green exists, even if his entire physical body and astral form are destroyed or the multiverse he exists in is entirely erased), Duplication (Can create a small army of clones, Any piece of his body which is cut off will grow into another Swamp Thing in a few days), Size Manipulation (Can become bigger than a city or far smaller than subatomic particles), Healing (Can cure other by moving through their bodies and physically removing the infection, however, this can end up killing them, Can neutralize poison), Creation (Created a body which looked like his wife, Created a new body for Anton Arcane, Created an entire town filled with people), Biological Manipulation (Can make humans explode without having to touch them, Can alter the chemical balance in someone's brain), Resurrection (Brings a dead bird back to life, Can revive others), Plant Manipulation (Turned a wasteland into a forest in seconds, Leaves a line of plants along the path he travels, Can make plants grow instantly to attack opponents and manipulate them to his liking, Turned Gotham City into a forest in seconds and later makes them putrefy at an incredible rate, Restores the ecosystem of an entire planet, Created a house, Can make plants grow from inside the opponent to kill them, Can build air conditioning and make music with his plants, Can make flowers grow, Fighting Swamp Thing will have side effects on plants all over the world), Mind Control (His plants can make others act primordially), Magma Manipulation and Water Manipulation (Can access The Melt and The Blue, which connect all magma and water in the same way The Green connects all plant life, Has control over all water on Earth), Fire Manipulation (Can communicate through fire), Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning or create electricity from his hands), Weather Manipulation (Can create thunderstorms), Blood Manipulation (Can control the human bloodstream, Can freeze blood inside a person, dry out their cranial fluid, burst a person’s heart or instantly dehydrate them), Earth Manipulation (Can reshape mountains, possess an area of land, cause earthquakes, give life to stones and gain control over Earth as a whole), Air Manipulation (Can control air), Reality Warping (Can reshape the Green as he wishes), Vibration Manipulation (Can control vibrations), Energy Absorption (Can draw power from other planets), BFR (Can teleport others through the Green), Teleportation (Can teleport anywhere on the planet, as well as to other planets, even if they are light-years away), Time Travel (Traveled back to World War II, Travels back to 1872, His astral form can travel through time), Soul Manipulation (Can communicate with souls, Can free the soul from the target's body and control it), Technological Manipulation (Can take control over technology), Status Effect Inducement (Can blind the opponent), Illusion Creation (Can release a chemical which makes the opponent have hallucination, Can create plants that allow those who eat them to see the world as he does), Empathy Manipulation (His chemicals could calm down Killer Croc), Animal Manipulation (Released a plague of insects upon Gotham City), Mind Manipulation (Invaded Aquaman's mind, Controlled Killer Croc into going to his swamp), Telepathy (Can read mind by touching the Green as well as accessing someone's memories, Can communicate with others telepathically, Read the memories of a dead child, Can read the memories of a book, since pages on the book were once a tree ), Possession (Can take control over someone else's body, Possessed Constantine), Memory Manipulation (Can place memories into fruits, so whoever eats them will be able to read the memories), Extrasensory Perception (Is aware of what goes on around him through the Green, Can sense all planets on the globe, Can sense alteration on the Green down to a sub-molecular level, Can sense all life on the planet at once and see through their eyes, Can easily locate anyone on the planet, Can sense when beings enter Earth from other planets), Information Analysis (Can scan others) , Resistance to Power Nullification (Regenerated after being killed by a weapon which nullified his regeneration) and Possession (Can remove spirits from his body) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (The Green is an elemental force which connects all forms of plant life which is linked to every realm in the multiverse and was unaffected by the destruction of the multiverse caused by the Anti-Monitor, and Swamp Thing can remake the entirety of the Green in his image, Defeated Anton Arcane in close combat, who was stated to be comparable in power to Trigon and The Spectre) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Is one with the planet, Abby described having sex with Swamp Thing as becoming one with all that there is) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Defeated Anton Arcane in close combat, who was stated to be comparable in power to Trigon and The Spectre) Durability: Unknown, Regeneration makes him practically impossible to kill Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Invented a chemical formula that causes hyper-growth of plants, Tricked a robot into killing itself, Deduced how an alien monster was made, Knows Hebrew, Absorbed the memories and knowledge of some of his predecessors in the Parliament of Trees, Swamp Thing can grow a organic bio-computer greatly enhancing his intellect giving him near perfect understanding of the Earth and an intuitive understanding of the universe) Weaknesses: Rarely uses his full power Note: Pre-Crisis and Post-Crisis Swamp Thing are the same character, as Swamp Thing wasn't affected by the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Nigh-Omnipresence Category:Holy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Users Category:Healing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Plant Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Magma Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Blood Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Vibration Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Soul Users Category:Technology Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Memory Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Geniuses